Route 666
by KDeVine
Summary: Jezebel is a demon, though she doesn't have yellow eyes like her father she shares many of his other talents and traits. Jezebel isn't like the others of her kind. She wants to protect the Winchester boys.
1. Pilot

**Pilot.**

The radio was playing loudly as the girl sat patiently inside the car. The boy was just getting home from his class. She had followed him back here on foot. The car, she thought, would have been more noticeable. In her lap sat a bag of fries. Her human body did not need the food, being that it was no longer alive, but she enjoyed the greasy potatoes. Sometimes, she liked to treat herself. Fast food had become her favorite. She would hear the humans talk of calories and how much fat was in the burgers they sold in the restaurants, but she had no need to worry herself of such things.

She watched as the boy made his way inside the building and waited for the front room light to turn on signaling his safe arrival into his apartment. She shouldn't be here watching the boy. She shouldn't be sitting in the car that she had stolen just last week. She shouldn't be eating all those carbs. She shouldn't be going against her father's orders, but she was.

Her father was not her favorite. He was a demon. She was a demon. Her siblings were demons. She had managed to escape the pit some time ago. She didn't belong there. She was a good soul, but her father was not. She was punished for her bad genetics, and found it unfair. She planned to get back at them all for all the misery they had caused her. Her father had plans for this boy. His name was Sam Winchester and she was going to protect him at all costs.

She could see them, Sam and his girlfriend, getting ready from their window. There was a Halloween party at a local bar tonight. She guessed that's where the two were going, or she hoped that's where they were going.

She followed the couple into the party. The music was screaming through the speakers and she longed to be back in the car she lived in listening to AC/DC. All around there were cheap Halloween decorations. She never did care for Halloween. Too many lost souls roaming around for her liking. She found a table not far from the couple and a friend of theirs who was currently dressed as a ghoul. She casually mingled with guests while carefully listening to the boy's conversation.

"So here's to Sam, and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess, Sam's girlfriend, spoke as she took her shot.

"All right, all right, it's not that big of deal." Sam was modest; she had noticed that about him early on.

"He acts all humble, but he scored a one-seventy-four." She looked over at him in a way that screamed how proud she was of him. Sam Winchester was a very smart boy. Maybe man would be a more appropriate term, being that he was in fact twenty-two.

The room began to grow louder and the girl had to attempt to get a bit closer to hear the rest of the conversation. Sam was talking about law school. He had an interview here at Stanford on Monday.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." Their ghoulish friend had gone off to gather them more shots.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." And with that she had pulled him into a kiss.

A few hours later the demon girl had found herself back in the car she had permanently parked in front of the apartment building the Winchester boy lived in. The radio was playing softly in the background. The girl was busy in her own thoughts. Sam and Jess had gone to bed a few hours ago, leaving her not with much to do. Being a demon she had no need to sleep. Sometimes she would watch the humans sleep. She longed to know what the sensation felt like. She longed to dream. She longed to feel peace; though every time the girl was to shut her eyes, sleep would never come.

She decided she would walk around the building a bit and stretch her legs. Work off all the fries that she had just eaten. She shut the engine off, opened the car door and stretched a little. It was then when she heard the engine approaching. It was then when the Impala came into sight. It was then when she first laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

She had heard of him from around the pit. She had heard about how important he was to their plan as well. She wasn't as concerned with Lilith's plan as she was of that of her father's. She slid herself upon the hood of her car and watched him intently. She didn't bother to hide herself in the shadows, for she knew it was too late. The eldest Winchester had his eyes on her since he pulled passed her and now she just sat and waited for him to make his move like she knew he would. He was quite the ladies man, or so she was told.

* * *

><p>I had heard all about Dean Winchester from the demons he had sent back to the pit. The pit is what we demons like to call hell. They had told me of how handsome he was, but I think they severely underestimated him. They had done the same of his brother Sam as well.<p>

I wondered what he was doing here. From what I've gathered from watching Sam they haven't spoken in at least two years. Something must be wrong for him to be here now at this time of night. Had my father's plan already begun?

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone at this time of night." A smirk played upon his face as he made his way over to me.

"Well I'm not alone." I smirked back at him. Charming he was.

"Well you should get on inside, it's dangerous for a woman of your beauty to be out here all alone."

"I think I can handle myself. I've taken self defense classes." I could see his smirk growing and the wheels turning behind his eyes. Little did he know I had a gun sitting in the back of my pants and a special knife I had forged long go to kill demons in my boot.

"Well why don't you show me then?"

"I wouldn't want to bruise your ego. It seems to me like you pride that."

"Think you know me already?"

"Yes I do. I've met your type before. You're all the same. Sex crazed pigs who know exactly what to say to ensure they have a good time. And the worst part is, I'm sure someone like you doesn't have to try to hard at all."

"Well I have to say I'm good with the ladies."

"Well good luck with that." I smirked at him and made my way towards the building. I figured I'd pretend I lived inside knowing that would be the only way to get him off my trail. Though secretly I wanted him to stay.

He followed me into the building. Foiling my plans for escape.

"Can I help you, uhh?" I played as if I didn't know his name, hoping to not give away the fact that I was a demon. My eyes, usually would have given that away but with all the crazy contacts available now, most people didn't even notice.

Unusual eyes run in my family. Though only a few of us have them. My father, a fire demon, had eyes of yellow. A brother of mine had eyes of red, and I? Well I had the eyes of a cat. Long thing black pupils and yellow-green irises. I was rather fond of them though, most demons all had the same blackened eyes.

"Dean," he said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Jezebel."

"You weren't by chance eaten by dogs in a past life, would you?" He laughed at his biblical joke and I just smiled sweetly. He had no idea really, and it made him even more adorable. "Let me walk you to your door, just do I know that you've gotten in safe. That way I make sure no other men swoop down on you in my absence."

"Well you don't have to go far; this is my door right here." I stood at the door of the apartment that sat directly below Sam's. Inside was empty. No one had occupied this apartment in months. With a subtle flick of my wrist I unlocked the door and let myself in.

"Good night, Dean." And before he could get another word in I closed the door in his face. A few moments later I heard his foot steps heading in the direction of Sam's place.

* * *

><p>Both boys had made their way down into the parking lot from the building; they were talking about something from their childhood. In the shadows the girl looks on, listening to their every word and watching their every move.<p>

"The weapon training, and melting the silver for bullets? Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam spoke as the two made their way over to the impala.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." But Sam would never be safe.

"And that's why you ran away?"

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go to stay gone."

"Well Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone." I could see the distress in his face, though I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to show how worried he was to his brother.

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well I don't want to."

Sam looked over at his brother defeated. As much as he wanted to abandon the hunting life he knew that if his father was in fact in as much trouble as his brother said that he would never forgive himself if he didn't do what he could to help.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, pulling out a shot gun from the mess of weapons that call the trunk its home and uses it to brace the door open. He begins digging through the clutter looking for something.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam smiled and shook his head a bit. He was right to ask. The girl began to feel uneasy. John Winchester was missing, that much she knew. If that was the case, she was sure that her father has already begun to put his plan into action by separating the boys from their father.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean finally had found what he was searching for in the trunk and began to lay out a handful of papers. "Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he begins as he points to the man's picture, "goes missing. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A."

Sam didn't seem impressed. "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Well here's another one in April, another in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same 5-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so Dad went to go check it out. I haven't heard from him since, and that was three weeks ago. If that wasn't bad enough I got this voice mail yesterday."

Dean pulled out a tape payer and pressed pay playing the message for his brother. The girl listened carefully to the tape. John spoke of danger. It was all beginning. There was EVP on there. Sam had caught it too. It was a woman's voice. _I can never go home._ Jezebel felt for her, for she could never go home either.

Sam agreed to help Dean find their father as long as he could get him back for his law school interview on Monday.

* * *

><p>I sat perched in a tree, watching Jessica as she baked welcome home cookies for Sam. I played with the amulet around my neck, the special stone that kept my location hidden from my father and other demons a like. My father. I knew he would come for her. I tired to tell her that she was in danger, but she wouldn't leave with me. When she refused I tried to give her my protection bracelet. She wouldn't let me protect her.<p>

The boys had been gone for a few days now, chasing after the lady in white. I had gone to check up on them yesterday. Examing the abandoned hotel room, looking for any trace of my father's whereabouts. I knew that John Winchester must have caught wind of him if he was to leave so suddenly. Ever since my father took his wife he had made it his life mission to hunt him down and to kill him oblivious to the fact that he had brought him back from the grave once. I, however, had no luck finding any sign of him. Maybe the boys would have better luck. I knew that my father would come for Jessica. He just loved to ruin the happiness of others. So all I could do now was sit and wait.

I scream from inside the apartment caught my attention and using my gifts I quickly flashed myself into the apartment.

"Jessica!" I called out for her as I ran through the small apartment in the direction of her screams.

"Jezebel, Jezebel, Jezebel. How _so_ disappointed I am in you." The door closed behind me as I entered their bedroom, and my father sat on the bed staring at me in a disapproving way.

"Father, Father, Father. How _so_ disappointed I am in _you_." I spoke to him a smirk upon my face. I, unlike my other siblings had no problem defying him. No problem taunting him. It brought me joy.

"Now, now Jez. Haven't we been taught not to disrespect our father? And haven't we been taught that demons are not to be protecting humans."

"I didn't choose this life. I was born into it. I don't enjoy messing with the humans as you do."

My father was a highly feared demon. He like myself, could not be harmed by holy water, exorcisms, and most other forms of defense against demons. Even my knife, which I had forged specifically to kill demons did no harm to him. There was one thing that could kill him; a gun. But not just any gun. A special gun. A gun forged by a hunter with the soul purpose to kill evil, and my father? Well he was about as evil as they get.

"Where is she Father? I'm taking the girl with me."

"Now, Jezebel, do you really think you're a match for me?" My father laughed at me, and turned his gaze up to the ceiling. My eyes followed his.

There she was, pinned up the ceiling bleeding from her stomach.

"Let her go." My fists sat balled at my sides.

"There is no hope for her; there's been too much internal bleeding. Come now Jezebel. If you love the stupid meat suits so much you must know a bit about their anatomy." He walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me endearingly. "You have so much potential daughter."

From the street below the roar of the Impala's engine could be heard. My father turned his head to look out the window and smiled even wider.

"Come, now it's time to sit back and enjoy the show."

He grabbed my arm, flashing us back into the tree where I was perched earlier. From our spot in the tree I could see Sam getting out of the car, and leaning in through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" His voice echoed through the parking lot. "Maybe I can meet up with you later?"

"Yeah, alright." Sam began to walk way but Dean called after him. "Sam? You, know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Dean drove off and Sam made his way inside the building.

"Oh I can't wait to see his reaction." My father gushed from besides me. He had my small frame pinned to his side. "Dear old Jessica is going to go out just like mommy did."

"I can't believe you. She has nothing to do with you plan, why do you have to kill her?"

"But she has everything to do with my plan. Don't you see? Sam here is ready to marry that little slut. Now I can't have that. Little Sammy was planning on going to law school and having a family. No. I need him hunting. I need him on the road. I need him honing his skills. There are way bigger plans than a wife and family for dear Sam Winchester."

Sam had laid down upon the bed and stared in horror as his eyes found Jessica pinned up to the ceiling. My father snapped his fingers and the apartment ignited into flames.

"I've got to run kiddo. You understand?" And with that my father was gone. When I looked down, Dean was dragging Sam out of the building and the police and fire engines were pulling up.

I looked down at Sam. He was at the trunk of the Impala loading a shot gun. He mouthed something to Dean and they both got into the car and drove off. Well I guess my father got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:: I <strong>do not<strong> own or claim to own any rights to Supernatural, its plot line, its members, or anything closely associated with the series or the members. The characters in this story are entirely fictional and any resemblance's to anyone, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.


	2. Wendigo

**Wendigo.**

_The Wendigo is a mythical creature appearing in the mythology of the Algonquian people. A Wendigo is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at great risk and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as a taboo. All cultures in which the Wendigo myth appeared shared the belief that human beings could turn into Wendigos if they ever resorted to cannibalism or, alternatively, become possessed by the demonic spirit of a Wendigo. This possession would often be in a dream. Once transformed, however, the person would become violent and [b]obsessed[/b] with eating human flesh. The most common cause of transformation into a Wendigo was if an individual had resorted to cannibalism, in order to keep from starving to death during a time of extreme hardship or famine._

_In the Algonquian cultures, cannibalism, even to save one's own life, was viewed as a serious taboo; the proper response to famine was suicide or giving into death._

This was the creature that the Winchesters were currently hunting. This is what the clue they found in their father's journal on their last hunt led them to, and Blackwater Ridge is a place where John Winchester has never been. These woods were not a safe place.

Jezebel silently followed the boys from the treetops as they hiked through the woods. Sam and Dean were not alone. There were others with them, three others. A brother and sister named Haley and Ben Collins and an ass hat guide called Roy that they had hired to help them find their lost brother. Their brother had come to Blackwater Ridge camping with a few friends and failed to check in for a few days.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean began amused. She could tell by his tone that he was not fond of the guide.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean walks up passed Roy and turns to look at him an amused look on his face. She knew some sort of smart ass remark would be coming out of his mouth next.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He smirks at Roy and continues to walk by but the man holds Dean back. Dean looks at the man confused and Sam watched on, ready to step in and defend his brother if necessary. "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy picks up a stick from besides him and uses it to poke an area of ground in front of them. A bear trap springs shut around it. Dean had almost stepped in it. The girl looked annoyed. The brothers were pretending to be Park Rangers, and if that were true they should have noticed something like that.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy drops the stick back to the ground and retakes the lead from Dean.

They continue to hike on, and Jezebel watches on as the girl Haley confronts Dean to the real reason that they were here in the woods. Jezebel decided that she didn't like this girl. She didn't like the way that Dean flirted with her. She didn't like the tone of voice that she used to talk to him. She didn't like her questioning his motives and she sure as hell didn't like how close she happened to be to him at that moment.

Dean explained to her that he and Sam were brothers, not Rangers, and they were looking for their father. John Winchester was not here in these woods, I think Sam had long since figured this fact out already but I was not too sure about Dean. He won the girl over with his cunning and striking smile before grabbing a bag of M&Ms from his pocket and popping a few into his mouth hiking on, the Haley girl trailing behind.

The group walked on for a while further before they found the campsite. When they arrived the tents were ripped apart and bloody. All of the supplies were scattered about which lead their tracker to believe that it was maybe a grizzly. The Winchester boys knew better. They noticed a set of tracks outside the campsite. The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but the tracks mysteriously just disappear. They threw their packs down and began searching through the site. Haley and her brother began searching for any sign of their missing brother. That was when they heard it, a voice out in the distance.

"Help! Help!" Roy began to lead the way through the woods as the group began to search for the source of the voice. "Help! Somebody!"

They found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked as she looked around from her position in the woods and they all stop to listen for the voice to call out once more.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam suspicious, hurries them back to site, when they arrive back all the supplies are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy starts as he scans the area.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl asks, sitting herself down on a nearby rock.

"It's smart." Sam begins. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy looks over at the brothers in disbelief, convinced still that it was just a bear.

Sam looks to Dean. He knows what it is that they're dealing with; he just wants to make sure. He turns to his brother and says, "I need to speak with you. In private."

Dean nods to his brother in acknowledgement and they both head off a ways from the group. When Sam's sure he's out of ear shot, he begins to speak.

"Let me see Dad's journal." Dean pulls the journal out from inside of his jacket and hands it to Sam. Sam opens it and flips through the pages until he finds the particular one that he's looking for. "All right, check that out." He points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." He takes out his pistol and waves it around. "Well then this is useless."

"We gotta get these people to safety."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean hadn't been able to convince the group to leave though they had tired. It grew dark and they knew that they didn't stand a chance until morning. They started a fire and began to draw Anasazi symbols around the campsite for protection. The beast can't cross them. I knew they would be safe for now so I climbed down from my perch to look around. I wanted to see if I could find out where the Wendigo was holding up, then figure out a way to warn the boys subtlety.<p>

I wasn't used to this kind of thing. The whole being subtle thing I mean. Demons were not exactly known for being subtle, but I wasn't like the others. Unlike most of my kind, I had never been human. I was born of two demons of sorts, my father and the mother of all. You could say that I was some kind of an experiment. I never lived a life out here on earth until now and I was extremely resentful of that. Sure there were some perks to being a super demon. For one I was immune to most demon repelling methods. Holy water, exorcisms, devil's traps couldn't hold me. Iron didn't bother me, nor salt. I even wore a bracelet on my left wrist filled with charms from different cultures that were meant to ward off evil. I found it to be ironic.

I never did quite get along with my brothers and sisters; a fact that never used to bother me until I began watching the Winchester brothers. Sure they would fight but I adored the way that Dean protected Sam, the way he was always looking out for him. When push came to shove I know my siblings would rather kill me than sacrifice themselves. That didn't bother me much though being that I was much stronger and a hundred times more powerful than they were. I think that's why my behavior bothered my father so much. When it came down to it, I was just as powerful as he, and he knew that I could destroy him or put up a damn good fight trying if it ever came down to it. The life that he wanted for me, however, was not the life that I had wanted for myself. My father had other children besides me, ones that would do whatever he asked without a question. I just didn't understand why he then didn't turn his attention to them and forget about me.

My father did, however, have one advantage over me. I was trapped in this human body, while he was free to possess who he liked. When I had first came to earth and found the body that I have now I was never able to leave it after I had possessed it. The body I had chosen was one of beautiful young woman in her early twenties. She had came to the hospital to visit a sick relative and I had happened to be lurking around searching for a body. I was on my way to the morgue when I saw her. I remember feeling envious of her beauty and hoped that I would be able to find a meat suit as nice as hers. She then dropped dead. Her soul stepped out and I stepped in and I've been entombed in this body ever since.

It was a strange experience being trapped in this body. When I entered it, it seemed almost to come to life again. The heart still beats, the blood still flows. I began to learn what human emotions were, it was as if I was human. But I knew that I wasn't. I didn't need sleep like humans do, though sometimes I would try to. Sleep, however, would never come. I didn't need food to sustain me, but I liked to eat it anyway. I liked the feeling I got when I had eaten too much and the stomach of this body was full. I had always wished to be human and this was the closest that I was ever going to get.

I turned the corner outside the campsite and found myself face to face with the creature. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had forgotten just how hideous these beings are. These beings were once human, but almost all signs of what they used to be were gone.

The creature came at me. It was fast. I was faster. I tried to lure it as far away from the campsite as I possibly could, but it caught on to me and soon left me to go after the boys. I chased after the thing, trying to cut it off; trying to remember what I could about them and how I could destroy them. I was too late.

I found my way back up into the trees when I heard the gun shot. The tracker that was with them was running out into the woods gun in hand, chasing after what I'm sure he thought was some sort of bear. Not far ahead of him perched in the tree I spotted it.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" The voice came from the Wendigo, and Roy had stopped directly underneath it. In the distance I could hear Sam and Dean trying to come to the aid of the poor idiot who obviously pissed this thing off.

The Wendigo reached down from its perch in the tree and snapped the man's neck pulling him back up into the tree with it. The creature was going to use him to send a message. Wendigos preferred to eat their victims alive, this man simply really pissed it off. Sam and Dean ran into the clearing not long after the Wendigo had taken Roy, but without any sign of them the boys quickly made their way back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>Morning had come and the four souls that remained were around the tents. Dean was explaining to Ben and Haley that the monster that lives under the bed is in fact real.<p>

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight." Sam began getting up from his previous position where he was studying his father's journal and began walking towards his brother. "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean smiled his famous smile and the girl who stayed perched up in the trees could feel her own start to spread upon her face.

Sam grabbed his father's journal and showed the page to Haley and Ben. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean continued.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked moving a bit closer to him, the girl in the trees could feel a growl growing in her throat.

Dean began to pick up a couple things from off the ground before he continued on. "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben chimed in rather unimpressed.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam Began.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

Haley looked to Dean, taking in everything that has been thrown at her. She begins to doubt if her brother is still alive. "So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glances to his brother not sure if he should tell her, Sam edges him to continue and he focuses his attention back to the girl.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" She asked. The girl up in the tree laughed at her lack of knowledge, though she was mad at herself for it. She didn't know why this Haley girl got under her skin so much, but secretly she hoped that the Wendigo would make a meal of her.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-," Dean holds up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle and a white cloth he had picked up from the ground before. "We gotta torch the sucker."

The group makes their way through the woods with Dean in the lead, the rest follow behind him. Along the trees there are bloody claw marks the creature had left behind. The Wendigo was leading them straight to him.

The trees in this area were destroyed forcing the demon to stay back. She knew how to make herself invisible moving behind them soundlessly, but even then she knew that if she got to close they would feel her presence.

Sam took the lead, moving further into the trees his brother right behind him. The two stopped and looked around at the trees. All around them there were bloody claw marks and broken branches. They knew now that they were being set up.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam spoke and stopped when there was a growling from behind.

The boys whipped around, and around them the trees began to rustle. Blood begins to drip on Haley's shirt from the tree above her. She looks up and just makes it out of the way as Roy's corpse lands where she once stood. Dean made his way over to the body while Sam began to move towards Haley.

"You okay?" He asked her. "You got it?" He asks his brother.

"His neck's broke." There's more growling and He knows the creature is on its way. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!"

Everyone took off.

* * *

><p>I watched amused as the monster took the stupid girl, but found myself in horror as the thing took Dean. When he grabbed him, the M&amp;Ms from the day before fell from his pocket. I picked them up and attempted to leave some sort of trail for Sam to follow. I knew that he would find it. The girl had screamed before it took her, he would follow that and find the trail. He would think that it had been left by Dean and he would go after him.<p>

A while after we come to an old abandoned mine entrance. Still concealing myself from sight I follow the Wendigo into the mine. The tunnels were long and the creature kept moving further and further into the mine. Soon it stops in a cavern. On the floor were numbers piles of bones, and from the ceiling hung another boy. I assumed that he was brother the girl was looking for.

The monster strung up Dean and Haley and decided to munch on another man that was hanging around. He must have been one of the friends the girl's brother had gone camping with. When it had finished eating, it left making its way back towards the entrance of the mine. When I was sure that it was gone I forced myself to reappear and made my way over to Dean.

He was unconscious, and so was the girl who was strung up next to him. I looked over at her brother, he was still alive and I then set my attention back to her. I took the time to get a better look at her now. I debated killing her but decided that she wasn't much of a threat. She was pretty sure, but nothing special nothing extraordinary like I believed the girl I lived in to be. I knew that Dean thought I was attractive from the interaction we had outside of Sam's old apartment building a week ago. Since then I've thought over and over about how I were to reveal myself to him if I ever were.

I could sense that Sam was close. It was just something that I was able to do. Like my father, like my siblings, I could just sense when he was around. I looked back over to Dean and let my fingers stroke the side of his face gently. One day maybe I would know him but for now I had to draw the creature away from Sam and Ben.

I made my way back up the tunnel and back towards the entrance. I could see the creature up in the distance and figures in the shadows not far from him. I looked around and picked up something from the ground tossing it as far as I could in the direction opposite of them and it took off after it, it took off after me.

It chased me around for a good half hour before it was distracted by the sounds of the others. I was relieved to know that Sam had made it to them. I knew that they would be at a disadvantage beginning that I was sure they would have took the brother too. I concealed myself once more started to make my way towards where I knew they were. Then I heard it.

"Hey! Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!"

It was Dean. He was only inches away from where I stood flare gun in hand. I could feel my breath catch in my throat. I shook my head to draw me from my trance and attempted to turn my focus back on the task at hand. The Wendigo, though extremely hideous, was also extremely smart. I knew what he was trying to do, but so would the Wendigo. I knew Dean would be okay, so I went to turning my attention to Sam and the others just as the monster would do. Not far in the distance I heard a flare gun go off; Dean heard it too.

We both ran off towards where the shot came and found Sam with the others huddled behind him. The Wendigo had them cornered. Sam's shot missed. The creature didn't sense that Dean and I were there until it was too late. Dean took aim and fired, igniting the beast and sending it to its fiery end.

* * *

><p>I watched from my car while the police interviewed them all. They were giving them what I was sure to be a bogus account of the event. I'm sure blaming it on a bear like it had been done in the past. Thankfully now the grizzlies were the only thing that they needed to worry about out there now. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel in time with the song that was currently playing through the radio. The paramedics were loading the oldest Collins brother into the ambulance.<p>

I watched from afar as that witch kissed Dean on the cheek before hopping in the ambulance with her brothers. The demon that I am was screaming to destroy her, but something bigger was keeping me from doing so. I watched as Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and they drove off.

I found myself smiling and singing along to the music as I drove of after the brothers.

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend._

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend…_


	3. Dead in the Water

**Dead in the Water.**

_'Round and round. With love we'll find a way just give it time…'_

My fingers drummed along with the radio as my car flew down the road. On my right I passed a sign that read _Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI_. I had reached my destination. Recently in this lake town there have been a string of mysterious deaths; all of in which the victims have mysteriously vanished/drowned in the lake, and when they dragged it? Well none of the victims decided that they wanted to be found. So funerals were held with empty caskets and Sam and Dean decided that there was a job here.

As I reached a stop light I reached down and adjusted my knife in my boot. I looked around at the buildings around me. It was a quaint town. It was another one of those towns where it seemed to be that everyone knew everyone. I've been seeing a lot of towns like these in my recent travels with the Winchesters. I have come to find that it is towns like this that have the most secrets.

The light turned green and I stepped on the gas. The sun was still pretty high up in the sky, since it was only early afternoon. The boys, who had arrived in town hours before me, had already been up to the Carlton house, the home of the recent drowning victim. I knew that they would most likely be on their way to talk to the sheriff and I didn't feel the need to follow them there. I already had a pretty good idea what was in the water and decided that it was time to find a place to set up camp. So I was currently in search of a hotel.

It didn't take me long to find one. The sign read _Lakefront Hotel_ and I figured this was a good of place as ever. I pulled my car into a front spot and put it in park, killing the engine. Grabbing my duffle from the back and sliding it over my shoulder, I locked it up and made my way towards the office.

I gave the man at the desk my credit card and took my room key. I made it to the room and bolted the door once I was inside. I threw the duffle on the bed and sat myself down next to it. Digging threw the contents I found what I was looking for. I had gone off to another town close by before I made my way here to keep an eye on the Winchesters. I had been tracking signs, omens you might say, around the country. The signs showed me what I dreaded, that my father was still lurking around this world.

There was a large mirror on the one wall. I pulled it off and flipped it over, tacking my map to the back of it. I placed another mark on the town I had been previous and looked around at the others. So far the places seemed to be random. The most of them seemed to have very little, if any at all, supernatural history. I was trying to figure out the pattern, if there was one. I was trying to figure out how to get ahead of him.

There was a knock at the door.

I looked over at it puzzled. I flipped the mirror back over before looking out through the peep hole to see who was on the other side. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The brothers had gone to the Carlton house. It was the daughter's obituary in the paper that I had led them to this location in the first place. The girl's brother had informed the pair that she was a varsity swimmer, so drowning was something that took them by surprise. After talking with the father as well, the two decided to go and talk with the sheriff.<p>

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff, Jake Devins, spoke as he led the boys through the department and towards his office.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam spoke following the man, Dean close behind.

"Like what?" The sheriff rebutted as the walk into his office. The man makes his way behind his desk and mentions for the two to take a seat. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." Dean speaks and then laughs. "Right." Earning the eldest brother a glare from Sam.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," The sheriff takes a seat before he continues. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know."

"Anyway..." The sheriff sighs. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He glances at the _officers_ suspiciously.

"Exactly." Dean responds, trying to make it sound like he knew that all along.

There was a knock on the door and a young woman steps in. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" The Winchester boys stand up, and turn their attention towards her. "I can come back later."

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He shakes her hand has the woman smiles.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." The sheriff spoke interrupting the two.

"Oh." The woman responds as her son walks in from around her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks the boy when he spots him but the boy simply walks way without speaking. Andrea walks out after him.

"His name is Lucas." The sheriff says in answer to Dean's question.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks as he watches the pair in the other room.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He stands and goes to the open office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." The three men leave the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks while the sheriff's daughter offers her aid. She tells the two about the Lakefront Motel, which she says is only two blocks away, and Dean asks if she'll mind walking them too it. The girl knowingly aware of his intentions to try to pick her up smiles and agrees to walk with them anyway. She leads them along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean says, trying to get on the woman's good side.

"Thanks." She replies as she leads them across the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" The woman looks over at him, but ignores him and keeps on walking. She stops in front of the Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." She says, and starts to walk but stops and looks back as Sam thanks her. She then looks over and addresses Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She leaves but calls out over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay." Andrea and her son disappear off in the distance while Sam looks over at his brother amused.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean says in defense.

"Name three children that you even know." He looks at his brother and tries to think but no names come to mind. Sam just waves a hand at him and begins to walk up to the motel office.

Dean scratches his head and calls out, "I'm thinking!" He begins to go after his brother when something else catches his eye. First his eyes lock on a girl. She's pulling a duffle from the back of her car. She turns in his direction and he can't help feeling that he's seen her before. His eyes then land on the '65 Mustang. He [b]knew[/b] he had seen that car before. A beauty like that he wasn't so fast to forget. He wanted to check out his suspicions, but first he wanted to go and get his own car.

"Hey Sam," Dean calls out to his brother. Sam turns to look at him. "Let's go move the car before we check in. I don't want anyone touching my baby." He watches as the girl walks out of the office and towards a room. He puts the room number to memory.

"How about you go move the car and I check us in?" Dean agrees and goes off to get the car. He just can't shake the feeling that he's seen that girl before.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" I asked him as he pushed his way into my room. He turned and looked at me studying my face carefully. His eyes lingered on my eyes for a long time. "They're contacts." I lied trying to calm his suspicion of me.<p>

"What?" He asked, shaking his head and bringing himself back into this world.

"My eyes, I noticed you staring at them. They're not real, they're contacts."

He made his way closer up to me and stared into them deeper, his look made me feel that he wasn't so sure what he was looking for. I could feel my heart beating faster as he inched himself closer and closer.

"Haven't we met before?" Dean asked me moving even closer.

"I don't know, have we?" I shot back a smirk upon my face. "Do you always get this familiar with girls you've think you've met before?"

"Do you always let strange men into your hotel room?" He countered.

"No, I was thinking that maybe you were the male prostitute I ordered from the front desk when I checked in." He looked taken aback by my comment and I began to laugh, moving myself away from him slowly and making my way towards the door. He smiled at me.

"Ah, I'd remember that sarcasm from anywhere. Didn't we meet in Stanford?"

"You're the guy with the '67 Impala, right?" His smirk began to grow, he nodded to answer my question and began to make his way over to me once more. "I never could forget a car like that."

"And when did you get into town?"

"About fifteen minuets ago," I could tell he was suspicious about me. I can't say that I blame him. I could sense what he was thinking. Did she cause the fire in Stanford, but I knew he knew my father had yellow eyes, and I? Well mine were not like his.

He was now only inches away from me, and smiled sweetly at him. I reached my hand over to the door and quickly threw it open. I then grabbed him by the waist and pushed him outside.

"Now, Dean, I don't know where _your_ room is, but you can't stay here. Bye." And with that I shut the door in his face and blotted it shut behind me before going over to the mirror and getting back to studying my map.

* * *

><p>The boys had gone to the park to talk with Andrea and Lucas. After some digging they had found that her husband had been one of the victims and they wanted to try to get some more information. They had found that the boy had been there and seen what happened to his father. Dean tried to get him to talk but all he got out of the boy was a drawing. Currently he was sitting on a bed inside their room waiting for his brother to come back.<p>

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam says as he opens the door and makes his way into the room and towards Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks him as he watches his brother as he takes a seat next to him.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?"

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." At demon his mind went back to that girl, back to her eyes. He was sure that they weren't contacts like she said. She wasn't human. Maybe she was in on it, but then he remembered that she said she had only just gotten in, but maybe she knew who or what was causing this. Either way it told himself to keep a close eye on her.

"The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." He stands up and starts to head over to one of the chairs in the room. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

The brothers decide to pay Bill Carlton a visit. When they pull up to the house they notice that the man is sitting up on a bench on the dock. They go to ask him a few questions, but he refuses to answer. The boys after a while of trying head back to the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asks Dean as they reach the Impala.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" Sam asks as he leans on the Impala, he looks over at Dean. He's staring at the Carlton house. "What is it?"

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He pulls out the pulls out the picture that Lucas had drawn him in the park, he notices now that it's of the Carlton house.

* * *

><p>I watched from the car, the radio on low, as the boys pulled up to the sheriff's house. I knew they wouldn't let the threats from the sheriff keep them away from the job. I knew that Dean was sweet on the kid and he would want to make sure that he was safe.<p>

Bill Carlton had sacrificed himself to the vengeful spirit that lived in the lake. The boys had found that he had killed a boy named Peter Sweeney. Peter had drowned in the lake and he was out for revenge. With the dam quickly draining the lake the spirit had realized that it didn't have much time left and was moving quickly. If it was just Bill who had been involved the spirit's revenge would have been over, but the brothers weren't so sure that he was the only party involved after Lucas' reaction in the sheriff's department earlier.

I could still sense the energy of the spirit in the air, his mission was not complete. Its next target, was Andrea. As much as I would have loved to see her drown, I knew that really wasn't an option. I watched as she struggled in the bathtub. Sam came quickly to her aid, after Lucas had let the pair inside the house. They were all sitting now talking, while the sun slowly began to rise.

I watched from the trees outside as the boys ran after Lucas. He led them to a spot on the property, the boys went off to the Impala to fetch shovels and began to dig. They unearthed a red bike, a bike they knew to once belong to Peter Sweeney. I watched on edge as the sheriff came up from behind, gun drawn on the two. I braced myself to act in a moment's notice. I could sense a pair of eyes on me, and I looked down. Somehow, the boy could see me. I shook it off quickly. I knew he was somehow connected to the vengeful spirit of Peter Sweeney, so maybe that gave him the ability to see me, even when I was keeping myself hidden.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam spoke calmly as he and Dean dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" The sheriff asked, still pointing the gun at the brothers.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean started.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Andrea runs up from the house having seen her father pointing a gun at the brothers through the window.

"Dad!" She cried out. I was still kind of bitter that the spirit didn't get her. Eh.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam chimed in, trying to make the sheriff see what was happening.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean began. I always loved it when he got all aggressive. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

From my spot in the tree I heard a voice, _Come play with me._ I looked over to where the voice was coming from. I could spot the top of the head of the spirit popping out slightly from the water and the boy, Lucas, on his way to the dock.

As much as I didn't care for his mother I wasn't about to let this little boy drown. I jumped down from the tree and made my way after him. I grabbed him, and turned him to face me.

"_Lucas, you need to stay away from the water._" I spoke to him telepathically. I couldn't risk the others hearing my voice from the distance.

He looked at me, "_You're a demon._"

"_How do you know that?_" I asked him, taken aback by his knowledge.

"_The boy in the water, he told me. He doesn't like you very much. He says you're not like the other demons, that you're more dangerous. That you're different._"

"_He's right, Lucas. I'm not like the others, but I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to help. To help Sam and Dean. I don't want anything bad to happen to them, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You can't go in that water Lucas. Peter, he's lying to you. He wants to hurt you like your grandfather hurt him._"

_Come play with me_, the boy from the lake speaks again. Lucas pulled himself away from my grasp and started towards the end of the dock.

"_Lucas, get away from there._" I called out to him. He was leaning over the dock now, reaching for something. I heard the voice from the boy once more.

The others had noticed the boy now. I could hear Andrea calling for him to stay where he was. I looked back and noticed that the others were nearing the edge of the lake. I turned my focus back to Lucas. I watch as Peter's hand pops up from the water, dragging Lucas down into the water with him.

"_You son of a bitch_," I sent out mentally to the spirit. "_You are so going to get it for making me ruin these boots._" With that I quickly threw myself in the water after them, fighting to grab hold of Lucas.

From the surface I could hear them shouting for Lucas, all of them except Jake. I wrestled Lucas from the arms of the spirit, and I notice Sam and Dean dive in from above. We're too far down for them to see us. I look over at the spirit, but he's already gone. Something else had caught his attention. I could hear the sheriff's voice in the distance.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." I could hear his daughter calling out to him to stop. "Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me. Just let it be over!"

In the distance I could spot Peter and the legs of the sheriff. I watched as he pulled down the sheriff, elated on finally getting his revenge. I looked over at him and he made eye contact with me. _You can take the boy, demon. He is of no use to me anymore._ With that Peter and the sheriff disappeared into the blackness of the lake.

I look up from my position and begin to swim towards the surface. I watch as Dean swims towards me and I push Lucas over to him. I make sure that they both make it to the surface first before I swim my way over to the edge of the lake pulling myself to the shore. I looked down at my boots furious. I had just bought these.

* * *

><p>The boys walk out of the motel and make their way over to the Impala. Dean opens a door and Sam tosses a duffle inside. Dean looks through the parking lot, he noticed that the mustang was gone.<p>

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam says to Dean.

"I know."

"Sam, Dean." Andrea makes her way up to the brothers her son at her side. From the shadows, Jezebel looks on.

"Hey." Dean replies.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." The boys look over to Lucas who has a tray of sandwiches in his hands. He asks his mother if it's okay to give them to the boys and she tells him that it's fine.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean goes to the boy leaving Sam with Andrea.

The girl watches as he talks with the boy. He puts the sandwiches in the car and turns to look at the boy. He was talking to him about music and things to say to girls but most importantly to him Zeppelin.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" The boy calls out with a smile.

"That's right. Up high." Dean holds up his hand for a high-five, which Lucas obliges, his grin growing even larger. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right."

The girl watches as Andrea comes up and kisses Dean, a growl escapes from her throat. It takes all of her will power to not run out there and gut the woman. "Thank you."

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean calls to his brother after he makes his way to the car. Off in the distance parked up on a side road he notices the Mustang and a name pops into his head. _Jezebel,_ he thinks to himself. _Her name is Jezebel_.

The two brothers get in the car and drive off, while Andrea and Lucas wave them goodbye.

The boy turned from the direction that the boys had drove of in and turned his attention to where the girl was hiding.

"_Thank you_," his voice in her head said. She smiled at him.

"_Stay out of trouble_." The girl replied and made her way behind the building revealing herself once more and getting into her car.

The girl starts the car, speeding off after the brothers. She had no idea where they were going, but she knew she needed to be more careful from now on. Dean was on to her, and she wasn't sure how long it would be before he figured it out. She took a deep breath and reached for the volume knob on the radio. She figured she wouldn't waste her energy thinking about it right now, and began to sing along to the song on the radio.

_I got to move on and I never seem to slow down._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm moving on, moving on from town to town_.


	4. Phantom Travler

**Phantom Travler.**

Sam and Dean were in full research mode, as they sat in their hotel. Around them images and articles were taped to the walls and strewn across the beds. Sam was busy looking at something on the computer while Dean was reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. The girl laughed to herself as she looked on. She found it hard to think that after all of their time spent hunting they couldn't notice this hunt as a demonic possession sooner.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam spoke while clicking away at something on his computer.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this."

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean said as he got himself up from the bed. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam spoke earning himself a snort from Dean. "What?"

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too." As Sam finished his sentence Dean's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" He answers and listens to the voice on the other end. "Oh, hey, Jerry… Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

"Another crash?" Sam asked as his brother hung up his phone.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

The girl now knew who the demon was, and she was off to find him before he could take down another plane.

* * *

><p>After the boys went to check out the crash site in Nazareth they found their way back to Jerry's office. They had brought him back a sample of a substance they found at the site. Jerry was looking at it through a microscope, explaining to them what the substance was.<p>

"Sulfur?" Dean asked rhetorically as Jerry nods in agreement. "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case that would be the good news." Sam chimed in.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked looking back and forth between the brothers.

"It's biblical numerology." Dean answered. "You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."

"Any survivors?"

"No." Sam went on. "Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

"No survivors." Dean thinks for a minuet before speaking again. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

><p>My fingers drummed along with the music as I made my way towards the Indianapolis airport. One of the survivors from the pervious crash, a flight attendant, would be flying out of that airport tonight. I wasn't about to let another plane crash. I wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction. I wasn't about to let him win <strong>this<strong> game.

Ever since he got let loose about ten years ago my brother and sister started this game. The game? _Who could kill the most humans?_ They created their rules, claiming that their kills needed to have some sort of biblical reference, to poke fun, or they didn't count. My brother always liked the number forty and I guess planes were his new favorite game piece. It was all just a game to him.

Somehow I felt that it was more than just a game. That my father had put the two of them up to it and that there was a deeper meaning behind it all, a bigger picture, but I hadn't quite figured it all out yet. All I knew is that the Winchesters played a huge part in it.

I parked the car in a back lot, and I noticed the Impala parked a few spots down from me. I laughed under my breath; these boys were not as dumb as my kind like to believe. They were going to make this harder for me now, however. Now I had to worry more about Dean seeing me than destroying my brother.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and threw some objects inside. The most notable being my gun and my knife; the knife in which I planned on using to kill my brother. But, Jezebel, you may say _what about airport security?_ to which I would simply reply, so? I am demon you know. I wasn't given the ability to play mind tricks on the human race for no reason. When I made it into the lobby I noticed the Winchesters over at a courtesy phone. I hung back to listen to what they were saying, I was hoping that they could lead me to the right flight.

"Hi. Gate thirteen." Dean paused for the other line and then continued talking. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight; um...flight 4-2-4."

The number was all I needed and I began to make my way towards security when I heard it. I heard the whispers of my brother moving about. They were coming from the phone that Dean was holding. I started to move a bit closer, but I wasn't watching where I was going and like the klutz that I am I fell into a man trying to make his way through the lobby. I apologized and helped the man up before quickly making my way towards security. I hoped that the brothers hadn't noticed me, but somehow I knew that Dean had spotted me. I also knew that the boys were most likely on the phone trying to stop the woman from boarding the plane but something told me that they would fail.

* * *

><p>"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked his brother while he looked over at him; Dean was currently leaning back in his chair and humming to himself.<p>

"Calms me down."

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

"Okay."

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually going to be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." His mind went back to that girl. He knew she was on the plane; did she have something to do with it? Was she the demon who was taking down all these planes?

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"Mm-hm." After finding out that the attendant that was currently helping the others around them, wasn't her Dean looked to the back of the plane and spotted another stewardess. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?"

"There's ways to test that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle shaped like the Virgin Mary filled with holy water. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam countered as he grabbed the bottle from his bother and placed it inside of his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean spoke as he turned to go.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." He turned to leave again.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?"

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean began to make his way towards the back of the plane, but makes his way quickly to a seat once the plane shakes. The girl fought her urge to laugh as she felt his presence sit down besides her. She tried to focus on the seat tray in front of her, trying not to draw attention to herself, but it was too late. She could already feel his eyes boring into her head.

* * *

><p>"Why is it, that whenever's there's trouble I tend to find you around?" He asked me as I turned to look at him.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing Dean Winchester."

"What are you? A demon? A hunter? A hunter demon?"

"Something like that. Sure."

"So, you do know that there is a demon on this plane, right?"

"Demons, and yes I do Dean. I happen to have a personal vendetta with the one who is trying to take down this plane."

"Oh, really? Is that so? And why is that?"

"Well you can say that it's personal, family business perhaps. I can kill him. I see that you're afraid of this stupid metal bird, just go sit down and let me take care of it."

"And how is it that you plan on taking care of it cupcake?"

"Go head, I know you want to say it. You're going to use it on the girl back there aren't you?"

"Christo," he said and looked taken aback when nothing happened to me.

"Those kind of things don't work on me darling. You're going to have to try better than that. Maybe one day when we have more time I'll tell you my story. Until then I need you to trust me. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you Dean. The demon that killed your mother, who killed Sam's girlfriend, well I want him dead just as badly as you do and I'm getting close to figuring out how to do it. All I know so far is that your brother is important to him, so all I know it that I have to do everything that I can to stop him from getting to him."

"Why do you care do much?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I've taken a liking to you?" I smiled deviously at him, earning me a smile back. "There is something big going on Dean. Something way bigger than all of us, than everything. All I know is that you and your brother are the key, the key to this master plan that he has and that this plan is pure evil. I have human still in me, Dean. I want to fight for them."

"So what's your plan?"

"Well I was planning to have a nice chat, and if that didn't work? Well I was just going to chop his head off."

* * *

><p>"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean went on to his brother after he had made it back to their seats from talking with Amanda.<p>

"You said "Christo"?" The youngest brother asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean called out as the plane shook.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean's mind kept going back to the new information that he just obtained. There were two demons on this plane.

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam watched as his brother took a deep breath. "Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?"

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Dean thought back to the girl and wondered if this would effect her.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first, we got to find it."

* * *

><p>I watched from my seat as Dean began to walk up and down the aisle with an EMF meter he obviously had made himself from an old walkman. Around the plane, people were giving him rather odd looks but as far as I could see he wasn't getting any readings. I knew he needed to make his way further up the plane. If I knew my brother he would most likely be possessing one of the pilots. I grabbed my knife from my bag and concealed it in my boot before I began to move closer up to him. It was then that his brother startled him.<p>

"Ah! Don't do that." Dean yelled out to Sam as he jumped from his sudden presence.

"Anything?"

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." I knew that Dean didn't believe that, and with only fifteen minuets left I knew I had to act fast, but the brothers were too close to the cockpit for me to be able to move just yet.

It was then that the EMF meter spiked. I knew that it wasn't me that was setting that thing off, since things like that are worthless in detecting something like me. It was then that the Copilot made his exit from the bathroom and it was then that I knew I had found Tom.

"What? What is it?" I could hear Sam ask as Dean's focus shifted from the EMF meter to my brother in front of him.

"Christo." Dean spoke softly but I knew Tom had heard him. He slowly turned to face the brothers, his eyes black as night before turning back around and making it into the cockpit securing the door behind him. The brothers looked at each other before heading towards the back of the plane. It was then I decided to move. I made it from my seat and slipped myself into the cockpit noiselessly.

"Jezebel, Jezebel, you've been a naughty, naughty hell spawn."

"I could say the same for you." I looked over at the pilot who seamed to be in a trance like state, my brother's handiwork for sure. His attention was still to the sky as I reached down into my boot and grabbed my knife concealing it behind my back. "You know, I'm not going to let you take down this plane Tom."

"Oh, but you are Jezie." He turned in his chair to face me, a disgusted look upon his face. "I never could understand why you were always father's favorite. You're not even pure demon. You are filth in my eyes Jezebel. Look at you sympathizing with the humans, and those Winchester brats. If only father was here to see you now, his perfect little Jezebel come to try to spoil everything once again."

"Say what you want about me Tom, I could really care less." I smiled at him, bringing my knife into view. Though I wasn't going to kill him, I had worse plans for him.

"What are you going to do Jez? Stab me to death? Real cute."

"Oh I would be _very_ afraid of this knife if I were you Tom. It's a special knife made especially for killing demons. I would show you what it can do, but I have better plans for you."

"Oh yea? And what pray tell would they be?"

"I'm going to let the Winchesters deal with you. I think an exorcism is way more fitting for you. I'm going to take much pleasure in watching you squirm."

"An exorcism on a plane?" He started to laugh violently; I didn't think it was very funny. "That's a good one."

It was then that there was a knock at the compartment door and the attendant made her way inside.

"Excuse me, captain?" She began to speak, I could tell she was trying to hide the shake that was beginning to take her voice and she was taken aback by my presence. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to come with me right away."

"What is it, Amanda?" My brother asked her rather unamused.

"I need you to come check out something out in the back of the plane, something isn't right."

"Sure thing," he said to her standing up slowly. "We'll just have to pick this up another time dear sister, now if you'll excuse me," and with that he followed the stewardess out of the cockpit and towards the back of the plane.

I knew Sam and Dean had something to do with all of this and I sighed while sitting down in the seat that my brother previously occupied. Now, how the hell was I going to fly this thing?

* * *

><p>The brother's watch as the girl makes her way up to the cockpit and makes her way back with the copilot. The oldest brother could have sworn that he noticed the demon girl in there with them an odd knife in her hand. He shaked it off, however, as he pulled out John's journal and hands it over to Sam who was pulling out the holy water from his hoodie.<p>

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The copilot asked as he made his way into the backroom. His question only responded by Dean's fist in his face, which knocked him down. Dean pined him down and stuck duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda asked watching in horror while the brothers restrained the man.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean responded in his usual Dean fashion while splashing holy water on the demon's skin causing it to sizzle.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam, always the voice of reason tried to calm the girl down.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" He asked her.

"Okay. Okay." She spoke and she left.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean called out to his brother, struggling heavily to restrain the man in which the demon was possessing.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam began the exorcism, only to have the demon break free briefly, throwing fists at them both until Dean managed to subdue him again. Sam picked up where he left off only having the demon knock Dean off once again and pull the tape off his mouth grabbing Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" The demon shouted in to Sam's face. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled out to his brother trying to break him from his trance while he hit the demon.

Sam began to read again, when he finished he put the book down to help Dean pin down the demon who then kicked the book out into the aisle.

"I got him." Sam said as the demon exited the copilot's body as a black mist and disappeared into a vent. "Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it."

The brothers began to make their way up into the main area as the plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. The youngest brother struggled to retrieve the book as eldest splayed himself against the exit door, screaming shaken by the shaking plane. Through all the panic and confusion Sam managed to get their father's journal and read the rest of the exorcism. When he finished an electrical charge runs through the plane after which levels the plan out.

* * *

><p>I watched from afar as the passengers from the flight disembark from the plane and into an area filled with uniformed agents from all areas. From the corner of my eye I can see the copilot seated in a wheel chair with a blanket, being questioned by a few agents not beings able to answer their questions for he doesn't remember what happened. Amanda was being questioned by another, her lying much better than some of the others I've seen.<p>

I sat myself upon the hood of my car and started off at the Impala still sitting in the distance. I knew that Dean might have some questions from me, and I decided that It was probably best if I didn't hide from them anymore. Of course I would tell him things on a need to know basis only, but maybe I would be more help to them out in the light.

"You okay?" I could hear Dean ask as they made their way towards their car. I watched as the younger brother stopped to turn towards his brother. Dean's eye caught mine.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah." He didn't seem convinced. He was right not to.

"It's more than just that," I chimed in. The youngest Winchester looked over to me shocked by my presence.

"Then what is it?" He asked. I could see the anger building up in him as he made his way closer. He turned to his brother, "Is that her, Dean? The girl you were telling me about?"

"Come on," Dean went to his brother, and tried to pull him back towards the car but failed.

"Tell me everything you know!" Sam demanded only inches away from me this time.

"That Demon, knew the one who killed her. As do I. I want to help you kill him."


	5. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary.**

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean spoke as the brothers approached the library.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam spoke as the two enter the building.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying."

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam paused as he looked around at the computers which were all _Out of Order_ and laughed to himself. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure. They were cops or something." The girl spoke into her cell phone as she was on her way home.<p>

"Whoever they were, they were cute." The girl, her friend Jill replied from the other end.

"Jill."

"What? You didn't think so?"

"Yeah, they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?"

"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear in your voice?"

"No."

"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."

"Jill, quit it."

"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." The girl spoke as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror.

"Jill? Jill!"

"You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow." The girl laughed as she hung up her phone. She then went back into her bathroom to wash her face but as she bends down to do so her reflection in the mirror does not. She looked up to see her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. The girl panicked as the reflection in the mirror began to ooze blood from out of its eyes. She then reached up to her own to feel blood all over her face.

* * *

><p>"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." The girl, I think her name was Charlie was sitting in on bench crying her eyes out to Sam and Dean. I had just come to find them. I had gotten a lead on mine and their father's whereabouts and I wanted to talk to them when I found this hysterical mess of a blonde.<p>

"I'm sorry." Sam, always the good guy spoke to her, urging her to continue. I just sat there rather un-amused. I really didn't have time for this.

"And she said it." The girl spoke as she looked over at the three of us. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" The girl continued.

"No, you're not insane." Dean spoke.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam went on.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean spoke to her. "We're going to need to get into Jill's room. Do you think you can arrange that for us?"

"Sure, I can try."

"Good, now if you could go head over to the car, we'll be right there and we'll go." The girl nodded and followed Sam's instructions and made her way over to the Impala.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked them once the girl was out of ear shot.

"Bloody fricken Mary, that's what." Dean answered as ran his hands down his face.

"But we've hit a dead end. We couldn't find anything in the library we're hoping that we'll find something in Jill's room." Sam cut in.

"You guys do know that shit's just a story right?" I said with a laugh. "I mean sure most legends are based off of something or whatever but as far as I know she doesn't exist, and trust me I _would_ know about something like that. I think you just have a vengeful spirit on your hands. Check the mirror, that's where she spawns right?"

"Why are you here Jez?" Dean asked rather un-amused, but I could also tell that he was taking in what I was saying to them.

"Well I just missed you guys oh so much." I smiled sweetly at them both before continuing. "I have a lead on your father."

"We're listening."

"Word has it that he's looking for something. A gun, but not just any gun. It's a special gun. A gun rumored to be able to kill almost any supernatural being, yellow eyes included. It might just be one of the only things that could kill him. I was tracking him, but the trace went cold. And that's not all. There's something after your dad, after you."

* * *

><p>"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked as he made his way through the window and into the girl's bed room. Charlie had just opened the window for the two brothers to get inside.<p>

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." She spoke as she watched Sam as he pulled something out of a duffle and Dean as he closed the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." The oldest brother spoke as the girl went over and flicked the switch.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it."

Sam pulls out a digital camera and hands it to Dean asking him to turn on the night vision for him; he then aims the camera at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" The eldest brother asks while the younger makes his way over to the closet door and began filming around the mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" He asked.

"Beats me. I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

"It's just a joke." Charlie chimed in.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time."

In the bathroom Sam notices traces of something trickled out from behind the mirror, he carried the mirror out to the bed, pulled off the brown paper backing and pulled out a black light. The black light shows a hand print and a name, Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?" The girl asks and the brothers look up at her.

"You know who that is?" Sam asks her but she shakes her head.

"No."

The brother's and the girl leave the house and make there way back to the park. Dean and Charlie were sitting on the bench again while Sam was on the phone with Jezebel. She was giving him information on Gary Bryman. Once she had told him all that she had found, he hung up his phone and made his way over to the other two.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam told them as he cam up behind Dean.

"Oh my God." The girl says as she recognized the car.

"What?"

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean went on and the group made their way back to the house that had started it all.

* * *

><p>We had made it back to the boys' hotel room; they decided that my research skills were up to par after all. I just smirked and continued to type away at the computer I had stolen away from Dean.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked after looking over my shoulder to peak on what I was doing.

"Yep. I'm checking every database I can think of. At this point **any** Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me. I think there's something more to this whole thing." I told him.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—" Dean spoke up defending my search tactics, which made a smile grow across my face.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam started, I was beginning to think along those lines as well.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean agreed as well.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"Hey guys, take a look at this." I spoke as I came across something that could be useful. It was a picture of a woman lying in front of a mirror covered in blood, and another of a handprint with a few letter written out.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam spoke as he studied the handprint from the print out I made them.

"Her name was Mary Worthington. These photos are from an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Alright, well Jezebel you stay here with Charlie while we go to Fort Wayne to check this out." Dean spoke while putting on his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Or how about you stay here and I go to Fort Wayne."

"No." I really was not a happy camper.

* * *

><p>"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam spoke to the crying girl.<p>

The brothers had gotten back from their trip to Fort Wayne. They were on their way back to town when Charlie had called them. She had seen Mary. The boys had found the source of the haunting a mirror, the mirror that Mary was killed in front of. It was in an antique store in town.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" The girl asked.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam tried to reassure her.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean asked as he took a set next to her. Jezebel could feel her face start to heat up. She didn't like that girl being so close to him.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about." The demon girl began. "Something happened, in your life. A secret where someone got hurt. We need you to tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him." The girl began. "But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, we got in this fight. I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said _Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself._ And you know what I said? I said _Go ahead._ And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that?" The girl started to cry again as she finished her story.

"Jezebel you stay here with Charlie. Make sure all the mirrors are covered and that she doesn't look into anything reflective. Sam and I are going to destroy that mirror." Dean got up and started to make his way to the door, Dam following behind.

"Always stuck with the babysitting." The girl mumbled to herself as she took a set at the table in the hotel room. She closed the laptop that sat upon it before she got up and took a seat on the vacant bed. She looked over at the hysterical girl. She wasn't quite sure what to say, comforting was never her strong point. She was a demon after all. "You know, your boyfriend, that wasn't your fault."

"But if I had only stayed."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It would have happened either way. When people want to kill themselves they…" The girl strayed off as she had noticed something in her necklace, Mary. "No, no, no! The bracelet is made of iron! God damnit!" She focused her energy on the necklace and the image disappeared. "This bitch really wants you, huh?"

"Can't you take it off and hide it under something?"

"No. It doesn't work that way." The girl took the amulet and tucked it under her shirt. "Besides she's gone now."

"Do you deal with this kind of thing often?" Charlie asked the girl as her tears started to slow.

"Sure, I guess you could say that. There are a lot of things out there that you wouldn't believe even if I told you, but if you think the things that linger on this world are strange you should see what I deal with at home." The demon laughed to herself as she grabbed the amulet under her shirt and sighed.

"Does that necklace have to do with where you're from?"

"Yeah, it's old magic. It keeps you from being seen from those you don't want to be found by." The girl walked over towards the table and grabbed an iron crow bar from a duffle. She positioned herself in front of the girl ready to swing. She watched as the blanket over the mirror started to move. "Move as far back as you can!" Jezebel shouted at the girl, "And whatever you do, don't open your eyes!"

Charlie did as she was told and as soon as she did the blanket blew off the mirror and Jezebel went to strike.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just great." Dean spoke as the brother's made their way into the shop. He pulled out the image of Mary's mirror from his pocket and starts to look around. "All right let's start looking." The brothers split up but they did not have a good start. "Maybe they've already sold it."<p>

"I don't think so." Sam spoke as his flashlight stops on the mirror. Dean made his way over holding up the picture to compare.

"That's it." Dean spoke with a sigh. "You sure about this?"

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He stopped for a minuet to look over at Dean who just gave him an unsure look. He picked up a crowbar before saying the name one last time. "Bloody Mary."

The brother's stand looking at the mirror waiting for her to show herself, but she had yet to show. Dean turned to notice a light through the store.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. Smash anything that moves." Dean made his way to the front door leaving Sam alone.

After Dean left Sam heard a breath. Sam saw Mary out of the corner of his eye and smashed the mirror with the crowbar. She was fast and moved to a different one, he smashed that one too. He turned and faced her in her mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam spoke aloud to himself, as he faced her mirror. Within it his reflection seems to have taken a mind of its own. He begins to have trouble breathing and can feel a trickle of blood coming from his eye.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica." Sam's reflection spoke. "You never told her the truth—who you really were." The reflection continued as he fell to the ground. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!"

Dean had returned from dealing with the police outside and sent a crowbar through the mirror, shattering it.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean called out as he dropped to the floor next to his brother.

"It's Sam."

"God, are you okay?" Dean asked when he noticed the blood from Sam's eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on, come on." He spoke as he pulled Sam up and began to walk towards the front of the store until Mary came out of the mirror. The brothers turned around to see her crawling over the broken glass. She walked towards them and they both fell to the ground, bleeding from their faces. Quickly, Dean reached up and pulled over a mirror so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection spoke. Mary then started to choke and melted into a pile of blood. Dean then threw the mirror down, shattering it.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Sam laughed at Dean's joke weakly.


	6. Skin

**Skin.**

I shifted from one leg to the other as I stood next to Dean waiting anxiously for the door to the house we were currently standing in front of to open. We had stopped at a gas station a while back when Sam had received an e-mail from an old college friend. Her brother was accused of murder, blah, blah, blah, but she knew it couldn't have been him. So that's how we ended up in St. Louis trying to figure it all out. You know, there were more important things that I needed to be doing but I had heard that my father was in the area and my first priority was to keep the Winchesters safe.

"Oh my God, Sam!" The girl called out as she threw open the door before throwing her arms around Sam. I could see Dean checking her out from the corner of my eye. I didn't like that.

"I got your e-mail." Sam said to her as he pulled away from the hug.

"I didn't think that you would come here." She looked at Sam adoringly, obviously ignoring both Dean and myself. Now we all know Dean when there's a pretty girl around.

"Dean. Older brother." He spoke as he extended his hand and she shook it. I had to suppress my growing growl at their physical contact.

"Hi." She then looked over to me, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"No one important," I spoke a plastic grin spread upon my face.

"Jez, you know you don't have to be a total witch all the time."

"Oh Dean, but I thought it was my colorful personality that you loved about me." I stuck my tongue out at him before pushing past him. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure please do."

We followed her into the house and looked around. It was a really nice house; even Dean thought it was nice enough to comment on it.

"It's my parents'." She started as she made her way through the living room and towards what I guessed was the direction of the kitchen. "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm going to stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked as we entered the kitchen.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Both Dean and I shot Sam looks of protest. I really could have used a beer right around now especially if I was going to be forced to listen to this sob story.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair." She stared and I rolled my eyes as I leant against the kitchen island. "She was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." I watched as the tears fell from the girl's eyes, and as they fell I watched as the worry began to grow in Sam's.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house."

"Why? I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Both Dean and I laughed at Sam's comment; and maybe I laughed a little harder than I should have, but I wasn't used to the whole the boys impersonating officials thing.

"Detective, actually." _Oh Dean you're such an ass.  
><em>

"Really? Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now." _Really, Dean? Bisbee? Cause that's believable. _

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." As she walked way I couldn't help but break out in laughter. Sam shot me a look, that would have most likely scared anyone else out of his or her laughter, but I'm a demon.

"Well, well, little Sammy sure doesn't like to shoot straight with his friends." I shot at him as my laughter settled down.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean shot back.

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Dean, Sam. We have more important things that we should be doing. Like staying away from yellow eyes and trying to find your father.

"I know, but two places at once? We've looked into less."

Dean and I looked at each other defeated; I guess it didn't hurt to at least check it out.

* * *

><p>The girl watched as the three went into the house to look around. She didn't want to have any part of it. She wanted to have a look around for herself. She figured if she was going to be stuck in whatever hellhole town this was she might as well help out. The quicker that they were to solve this thing the sooner they could put distance between them and her father and get themselves closer to their father.<p>

She walked around the outside of the house. From the inside she could hear the boys trying to keep it down. The girl, Becky, was showing them the security tapes that she had mentioned to them before. She could hear them talking about some sort of glare in the eye. She took a breath and scanned the energies around her. There were no demons in the area but she could feel something else.

She looked around at the nearby telephone poles and spotted blood. It had come this way.

She began to follow the trail. Soon she found herself outside of a nice house where a man was saying goodbye to his wife. He had a few bags; he must have been going away for business. She watched him kiss his wife, get in his car and drive away; it was then when she noticed him. The monster that was causing havoc in this town.

"Damn, shapshifters," she spoke under her breath and hid out in the bushes, just waiting for him to make his first move.

She waited outside the house for a while, but it was quiet. She didn't want to go in their alone, not that she couldn't handle it. She just didn't want it to get back to her father that she was here if the shifter got away and sold out her whereabouts. She walked around the house looking through the windows looking for any sign of the shifter but she found none. The only movement she could see was from the woman who lived there.

When she made it behind the house, she found herself in an alley way and almost tripped when she unknowingly stubbed her toe on an ajar manhole cover. The shifter must be hiding out in the sewers.

She looked around and made a mental note of the address in her mind and went out to find the Winchesters. Maybe they could catch him down in the sewers before he killed again.

* * *

><p>"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean spoke to Sam.<p>

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves."

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I called out as I rounded the corner to join up with the boys.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he spotted me.

"Aww, Dean, were you worried about me?"

"No, sure I wasn't. Kind of upset that you actually came back."

"Well for your information I've been busy trying to track your Shifter."

"We've been trying to track him too. I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." Sam started as he began following the trail once more with Dean and I on his trail

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well they can't fly, so there's only one other way to go, and I think we just found our Shifter's front door." I spoke as my foot hit the manhole cover beneath our feet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Use your demon strength to move the manhole cover."

* * *

><p>"I think we're close to its lair." I spoke as the three of us made our way deeper into the sewer system.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean replied as we continued walking.

"Oh, God!" Sam spoke disgusted and I couldn't help but laugh. For a couple of guys who hunt down nightmares for a living they sure were a bit squeamish.

"There's a pile of clothes over there." I pointed out to them the pile of clothes in the corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam spoke, as I was busy looking at some of the artifacts that the shifter had been keeping down here. It was then when I felt its energy.

"Dean!" I called out to him but the shifter was too fast and got a punch in on Dean. I ran to him as Sam shot a few rounds after the shifter.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean called out and Sam and I nodded, and after helping him back up to his feet we headed after the shifter.

* * *

><p>"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as he and Dean made it back to their car.<p>

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean asked but the younger brother felt that something was up. He started to stall.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?"

" Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?"

"Oh, right. Here ya go." Unsatisfied with the answer he still threw the keys to his _brother_and walked away.

The shapeshifter opened the trunk and observed all the weapons. He laughed. He had heard about the Winchester family, but felt confident in his ability to destroy of them. Azazel would reward him heavily not only for destroying the biggest plight to the supernatural but returning his daughter to him.

"Don't move!" Sam shouted at the shifter while pointing his gun at him. "What have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not my brother."

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't." But Sam never got the chance to finish, for in an instant the shifter hits him twice with a crowbar.

* * *

><p>Dean found himself back down in the sewer. The come across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of shredded skin and blood are scatter about the floor. From a distance he could hear a noise and began to make his way towards another part of the sewer. It was there that he saw a large figure covered with a sheet. He removed it to reveal both Jezebel and Becky with their hands feet bound together with rope.<p>

"What happened?"

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?" She was crying. The demon just scoffed at her hysterics. She was just pissed that she was bound in iron.

"Okay, okay. It's okay." He finished untying her and moves on to Jez. "So how did you end up down here?"

"Well after we split up after we came out of the sewer I ran into your bad boy shifter twin. I came down here looking for you and then he hit me with these iron cuffs." He started looking around for the key for the cuff. When he found them he hurried back to the girl's side and placed the key in the locks. "Can you hurry Winchester? These fucking things burn."

He pulled the cuffs off the girl and looked at her wrists. The skin was burned to the bone. It looked painful. He began working on the cuffs on her feet. When he finished he looked back up at her wrists. She was rubbing them; they were now faintly pink, but for the most part completely healed. He shook his head not believing his eyes. He never knew of a demon that could heal their meat suit. Sure they could cause as much damage as they wanted to the body. The could break legs but still walk on them like nothing happened, that's why when they are exorcised most of the time the human host does not survive. But he has never heard of a demon being able to heal, let a lone seen it with his own eyes.

"Come on. Can you walk?" He asked Becky as he helped her to her feel. Jez was already at the entrance to the chamber waiting for the two of them to catch up. The girl nodded and Dean began to lead her out. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

* * *

><p>"So, what about your friend, Zack?" I asked Sam as we made our way back to the boy's car from Becky's parents house.<p>

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." He smiled over at his brother and I watched as Dean rolled his eyes at him. We all made our way into the car, slamming our doors at the same time.

"Sorry, man." Dean spoke to Sam as we drove on away from this crazy town.

"About what?" Sam asked. He was looking out the window. I could tell that what Becky had said to him about everyone at school missing him was getting to him.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." Sam and I laughed at Dean's comment. If anything Dean was the bigger freak than Sam. Well in my eyes anyway. "You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?" Sam and asked at the same time.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?"

"Knowing you Dean Winchester? Tons." I spoke with a laugh, and Dean just smiled back at me before punching the gas and putting as much distance as he could between the St. Louis police and us.


	7. Hook Man

There is never a dull moment when it comes to traveling with the Winchester brothers. I rarely find myself having time to take a breath, well not like I need to anyway. But you guys know what I'm saying, right?

I was currently speeding down the road back in my own wheels. I missed my Mustang. I think a love for cars is the biggest thing that Dean and I have in common. We both love our cars as if they were our own children. Currently I was tapping my fingers against the steering wheel in beat with the song that was blaring from the radio. Banging my head to the beat, while every once in a while glancing into my rearview mirror to make sure that the Winchesters were still following behind me. Up ahead I spotted an outdoor café and pulled into the lot, the boys following behind me. We ordered our drinks and sat down at a table. Dean started looking for jobs on the computer and Sam excused himself to use the pay phone.

"Who do you think he's calling?" I asked Dean as I took a sip of my coffee.

"He's probably trying to get in touch with our dad or someone who might know where he is." Dean responded and looked over in my direction. When his eyes caught a glimpse of my shirt he smiled briefly. "Iron Maiden, huh?"

"Damn straight," I said with a laugh and smile. We caught each others' eyes and just stared for awhile. My breath caught in my throat but the sound of Sam slamming down the receiver of the pay phone caught our attention and we tore our gazes from each other. I looked down at the computer and pointed to a story that caught my eye. "Hey, Dean. That could be something." I said as I pointed to the story's link.

He clicked on the story began to read, when Sam joined us back at the table. He tore his attention from the computer screen and onto his brother.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis." Dean sneered at Sam as he sat down at the table with us.

"Bite me."

"So, anything?" Dean asked and Sam just shook his head in response.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Guys, I don't think your Dad wants to be found. The one thing about hunters is they know better than anyone how to disappear and stay under the radar. When he's ready to be found, he'll find you guys first." I continued to sip on my coffee as I sat further back into my chair.

"Sam, she's right." Sam had a disappointed look upon his face, but Dean just continued on. He slid the laptop over to Sam and showed him the article we had found just a few moments before. "Check this out. It's a news item out of the Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road." Sam read from the screen and looked at the two of us skeptically.

"Keep reading."

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

"Could be something interesting." I spoke, while pulling my jacket closer around me. "This isn't Harry Potter, men don't just walk around with invisibility cloaks."

"Or it could be nothing at all." Sam shot back.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean shot back.

Hitting the Dad nerve seemed to do the trick and within minuets we were back in our cars and on our way towards Ankeny, Iowa and 9 Mile Road.

* * *

><p>Two cars pull up outside of St. Barnabas Church. Two boys exit from the first and a girl exits from the second. The boys quickly start to make their way towards the entrance of the church but the girl hangs back. In her head she's going over her options. She is not sure if she can enter a church or stand on holy ground. Sure she's been in many cemeteries, even those adjacent to church grounds but she had never exactly been in a church before. She didn't know if she would burst into flames or turn to dust. She wasn't even sure if her father could enter a church or if it was just a whole load of crap. She didn't want to make a scene, but she didn't want the boys to be suspicious of her either.<p>

"Jezebel are you coming?" Sam asked her as Dean studied her body language closely.

"Actually, you know, I thought that I would head on over to the library now. I've got a hunch about something; I just want to see if I'm right. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit, yeah?" Without waiting for a response the girl quickly jumped back into her car and headed towards the library.

"Something's up with her," Dean spoke to his brother as the boys continued on their way to the church doors.

"Maybe she's just uncomfortable in church, Dean. You know a lot of people are."

"Maybe you're right and maybe you aren't." The brother responded as he pulled open the doors to the church and headed in.

The doors slammed loudly behind them and all heads turn to look at them, the boys take a seat. From up in the front a girl catches Sam eye and he smiles weakly back at her and the mass continues on. At the end of the mass the boys go in search for Lori, the girl that was involved in the accident that drew them to this town. They spot her not far a head of them talking with a friend.

"I can't. It's Sunday night." Lori told her friend.

"It's just us girls. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites."

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night."

"Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun."

"I'll try." Lori's friend rolled her eyes at her response but dropped the subject and went on her way. When they were sure the girl's friend was out of ear shot they approached her.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked the girl with a smile.

"Yeah." The girl responded with a contemplative look on her face.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

"Hi." Dean spoke with a wave.

"We just transferred here to the university." Sam told her.

"I saw you inside." She spoke, looking at Sam closely.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..." Sam started but his brother cut him off.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were."

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." It was never easy for Sam to talk about Jessica, and he found it hard to believe that he was standing here talking to a stranger and comparing what she went through to what he went through with Jess.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students." Lori spoke to her father as he approached the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Dean began as he reached out to shake the reverend's hand. "I must say, that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." The reverend beamed as Dean laughed. He began to lead the reverend away asking him about a church group, giving Sam more time to ask Lori about what happened that night out on 9 Mile Road.

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?"

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that."

"What do you mean?"

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was _seeing things_."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real." The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Lori finally breaks the eye contact.

Sam felt something in the pit of his stomach but quickly tried to push it away. There was no way he was developing feelings for this girl he had just met only moments ago. He couldn't. He **wouldn't** allow it.

After Sam gets the story out of Lori, he goes and grabs Dean and the two of them head off to the library. When they pull up they spot the familiar black mustang parked not far from them. Sam catches a small smile play across Dean's face but it quickly falters. He makes a mental note to tease him about it later as he slams his door of the Impala shut and ascends quickly up the library steps with his brother.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked his brother as they make their way through the library.

"I do."

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too."

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man."

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?"

The boys went of in search of the librarian. They were going to need the arrest records from way back if they were going to get into this vengeful spirit theory. When they asked her she looked at them funny.

"What is with people asking for those records today?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked politely at the librarian's response.

"A woman came in a few hours ago looking for the same thing. I pulled out all the records for her. She's still here too."

"Can you lead us in her direction." Sam asked and she nodded walking them to a table towards the back where the records were all spread out and the raven haired Jezebel was in the middle of the mess.

* * *

><p>I hardly heard them as they approached the table, I was hours into my search and I thought I had finally found what I was looking for when they showed up. I heard Dean making some sort of snide remark at Sam about wasting four years in school or something.<p>

"Are you two going to just stand there and bicker or do you want to hear about what I found?"

"Well we found something out too. We think this might have to do with the Hook Man," Sam said as he sat down across from me and pulled a ledger off the table and began to flip through it.

"Sam, the Hook Man is just a story moralists made up to scare their kids out of having sex." I responded and Dean chucked from his spot besides me. "However, I had been hearing a lot of him since we got here. In fact as I made it here a few girls were talking about it. So I said hey why not, so for shits and giggles I started to look into it. I was just about to give up on it when I found this." I pushed the book over to Dean and continued. "In 1862 a preacher by the name of Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. There was a red light district in town, and he was so angry over it that one night he went and killed 13 prostitutes. Some were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood. While other's were found suspended upside down from the limbs of tress as a warning."

"Get this," Dean said as he flipped the page, "the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."

"Look where it happened," Sam pointed out as he looked over at the book in front of us.

"9 Mile Road." Dean read from the pages.

"That's the same place where that horny frat boy was killed. I bet he was trying to get it on with bible girl when it happened." I spoke with a smirk.

"Nice Job, Dr. Venkman." Dean said rather impressed. I laughed at his Ghostbusters reference and smiled starkly at him. "Let's go and check it out."

We gathered up out research and made our way towards the library's front doors. We decided on taking one car and the tree of us piled up into the Impala. It was dark by the time when we pulled up on 9 Mile Road. Dean parked the car and we all piled out. Dean went right to his trunk of course.

"Here you go." Dean said as he pulled a rifle out of the trunk of the car offered it to me. I declined and he handed it to Sam. I just sat back leaning slightly on the side of the Impala still keeping the boys in my line of vision.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." Sam says as he takes it from his brother.

"Yeah, rock salt." He said as he brought out a coil of rope and slamming the trunk closed. "It won't kill 'em, but it'll slow 'em down." We started off towards the trees. I wasn't quite sure what were looking for but I knew the boys would know it when we found it. They were the hunters after all and I was just tagging along for the ride.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?"

"I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius." Dean smirked at Sam but stopped suddenly when we heard noises among the trees. I watched from a safe distance as Sam raised his gun and began to look around.

"Over there. Over there." Dean whispered, pointing out the direction to Sam.

I watched intently as he cocked his gun and set to aim. It was at that moment a sheriff emerged from the trees and I quickly turned on my invisibility and didn't dare move from my spot. The boys were going to be taken in. There was no way around it. At least if I could keep myself unseen and heard I could go and break them out if they couldn't talk themselves out of it, and I could at least make sure that I could get the Impala out of here before they got a chance to search the trunk.

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head." The sheriff shouted at the boys. I watched as Dean looked around quickly, I knew he was looking for me.

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" He said as they dropped their weapons.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees! " He yelled at them and down they went. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun!" Dean shouted as they lay down on the ground. I tried to stifle my laughter, but I was pretty sure that I let one slip and I'm pretty sure Dean heard me, because I watched him look back and stare directly at the spot where I stood.

* * *

><p>The boys didn't need the girl to break them out; Dean had talked them out of it just fine. He was grateful to see the car unscratched and waiting for them outside the police station. He was still suspicious of her though, and yet there was another feeling lingering in there too.<p>

Lori's roommate was murdered that night. The boys went to check it out, while the girl went to go find out where the bastard was buried. He was in an unmarked grave, and it was still daylight. The boys were tired and decided to get some rest at the frat they were crashing at. The girl who didn't need sleep ended up just wandering around town.

She found herself at the local coffee shop when some guys from the frat Sam and Dean were staying at spotted her and invited her back to the frat for the party they were throwing that night. She agreed simply because she needed to wake the boys up to search for the grave, and secondly the boys were cute and she could really use a drink.

When she made it to the party it was already in full swing. When they got inside she let the boys pump her out a beer from the keg they had in the kitchen. She sipped her beer and made her way around the first floor scanning the rooms for Sam and Dean, but she didn't spot them anywhere. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked for missed messages. She shook her head and was just about to start making her way up the stairs when someone stopped her. The boy was more of a rocker type, more her type. Most of the boys at this party were your typical jocky frat boy types. He asked her to dance and she accepted. He took her hand and made their way towards the living room. The music was playing loudly there and the furniture had been moved around to make this place the makeshift dance floor. She downed the rest of her drink and then began to dance with the boy.

When the brother's woke up, they could hear loud sounds coming from downstairs. Sam told Dean that they were probably having a party. At the word party Dean's eyes lit up and he almost ran down the stairs. He found the liquor quickly and began to drink. It was still early and they had all night to find the grave, he wanted to let loose just a bit for a while. After his third or forth beer he went in search of Sam and found him pretty quickly.

"Hey," Sam called out to his brother as he approached him.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" A girl wearing a barely there skirt walks by and he shoots a wink at her.

"This wasn't really my experience."

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" He asked his brother and Sam nodded in response. "What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something. " He unraveled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage."

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?"

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality? Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it."

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." Dean suggests and Sam nods.

"What about you?" Sam asks as he watches as his brother is staring at an attractive blonde who's smiling at him.

"I'm gonna go find Jezebel," he says reluctantly. "Then I'm gonna see if the two of us can find that unmarked grave. " Dean looks at the blonde again, and with a shake of his head the brothers start to walk away.

"Well I don't think you're going to have to look too far," Sam says to his brother as the two pass by the living room.

Sam watches as the emotion plays over his brother's face. The girl they were traveling and hunting with currently was grinding up against some guy. Her shorts were too short and showing off her toned legs. Her top underneath her leather jacket was too short and showing off her midriff slightly. Her hair was tossed about like she had been dancing for a while. The guy's hands started roaming and she pushed him off of her and started to say something to him. Sam didn't even notice when his brother flew from his side and pinned the guy to the wall. He began to make his way to his brother's side.

"Dean, it's fine I can handle this," Jezebel was shouting to him from his side. "Just let the jack ass go."

"Dude, I didn't know she was your woman man." The jock type was saying, trying to defend himself poorly.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said to his brother from the other side. "We don't need to make a scene. Just let him go and let's go."

The girl moved herself in-between to the two and pressed herself up against him. She then began to run her fingers lightly down his chest and smiled up at him.

"Let's just go, okay?" He looked down at her as she spoke. Sam watched intently still ready to back up his brother if it came to it. "We were just dancing, no harm done. Just harmless dancing. Can we go now, please? I'm tired of this party."

Sam watched as his brother removed one arm from the boy he had pinned up against the wall and wrapped it around the girl pulling her over to his side as he got in the boys face one last time.

"If I ever see you lay a hand on her again, I will not think twice about messing up your pretty boy face. You understand me?" The boy nodded his head violently and Dean's grip around the girl tightened as he let the boy go. His grip passed from her waist to her wrist as he grabbed her hand and led them both out the door and to his car.

"You," he shouts at Sam, "Go keep an eye on Lori, and you," he says as he turns his attention back to the girl on his side, "you're coming with me."

"Oh yeah," she said getting into his face a little. "And where is it exactly that I'm going with you to?"

"We're going to go find us Jacob Karns' grave. Now get in the car."

"Oh, baby," she said in a flirty tone. "I just love it when you get all bossy and demanding with me." She leaned up and kissed him on the check before pushing herself away from him and walking around the car to get into the passengers side of the Impala. When the oldest brother turned back to look for his brother he was already gone. He grumbled to himself before throwing himself into the driver's seat and speeding off towards the cemetery.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the Old North Cemetery and we both got out of the car silently. In fact the whole ride was pretty quiet. Dean popped open the trunk of the car, filling a duffle with salt and a gallon of gasoline he slung the bag over his shoulder before grabbing a shovel and a flashlight. I grabbed the second flash light and shovel and we both started towards the oldest section of the cemetery.<p>

As we walked I was glad that I had opted for wedges. If I had gone for the heels that I wanted to wear I would have been stuck on top of someone's grandma's grave. As a demon I should really like cemeteries, but I don't. I take no pleasure in death or basking in the memory of it like they do.

We walked a little longer in silence, and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we gonna talk about it or are you just not going to talk to me ever again?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Dean spit back and continued to walk not even glancing sideways at me.

"Oh yeah, well I think the way you rough handle that guy for me _is_ something to talk about."

"He shouldn't have touched you like that. End of story." At this point he had turned to look at me and stepped a bit closer to him. "If I had caught him pulling that crap with any other woman I would have done the same thing."

"Uhuh," I said as I began to move even closer dropping my shovel on the way. "I think you just wish that it was you I was dancing with like that." I smirked up at him as I closed the distance between us. "We can dance now if you'd like."

I don't know what had come over me. Maybe it was the months of pretending like I wasn't attracted to him, maybe it was my inner demon peaking its head out, or maybe it was the protectiveness of me that he shown for me just a short while ago at the party that set me off. Either way before I knew it I was twisting my fingers up in the material of his shirt and pulling him even closer to me.

"No, forget about dancing," he spit back at me as he grabbed ahold of my wrists. "How about we talk about you? How the hell did you just disappear out there on 9 Mile?"

"Would you believe that I got spooked and made my way back to the car before the sheriff showed up?"

"No I would not. We've been on the road hunting together for months, and not once in that time have you ever showed signs of being s_pooked_ and for that matter ever showed signs of hesitation. So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No I do not want to tell you what's going on." I spat back at him. "Maybe I just have a light step, Dean. Maybe I'm a fast and quiet tree climber."

"No, it's not that." He said as he got closer and began studying my eyes once more. "Those eyes, they're not human. What are you Jezebel?"

"Fuck you, Dean." I knew that one day I was going to have to tell him what I was, and I knew that because of what I was nothing would ever happen between us, but I just couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway, and not tonight. "Let's just dig this bastard up alright?" He nodded still keeping me under his intense gaze.

I pushed myself away from him slowly and went back to pick up my shovel. We continued walking on and I stopped suddenly when my foot came in contact with a strange head marking. I screeched in pain and then screeched again when I saw the state of my shoes.

"Keep it down will you?" Dean asked as he jogged over to me.

"Sorry, but I stubbed toe and this," I pointed at the strange headstone. A flash of regonition flashed through his eyes and he looked up at me.

"Good job Jez. You found good ole' Preacher Karns." He said with a laugh as he tossed his duffle to the ground and began to dig.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes, just so you know Dean Winchester," and before we could start another argument I started to dig next to him.

It took awhile, but we finally hit wood. I jumped out of the grave and made my way over to the duffle. I could hear the crashing sound of breaking wood as Dean broke through the grave's wooden floor.

"Hello, preacher." Dean spoke as I made my way back to the grave. I looked town at the remains while Dean climbed his way back out of the grave. I looked over and tossed him the salt and gasoline. Something was off about the remains though. Something important, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The two of us watched as the remains were set a blaze and slowly burned out. We were just about to start on filling the hole back up when Dean's phone began to ring.

"What is it?" I asked as he hung up.

"We have to go, something happened at Lori's house and they're at the hospital."

* * *

><p>The hook was the important part of the remains that was missing. According to some documents at the town's library it had been melted down and recast.<p>

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire." Dean spoke to his brother and their female friend.

" I agree." The girl spoke. "Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."

"Alright, take your pick." Dean said to his brother.

"I'll take the house." Sam spoke, he turned to the girl. "You stay with Dean."

"Okay," she spoke and made her way towards the church with Dean and as Sam made his way in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Dean called out to his brother before either of them could get too far. The younger of the two stopped and turned around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer." He smiled before walking away.

Dean and Jezebel got to work quickly after the girl convinced herself that it was okay to walk into the building. Dean made a comment to her about being afraid of walking into the building, asking her if she was a demon or something. She looked down quickly at him calling her out on what she was, trying to hide her shame which would only confirm is accusation but it was only for a moment and she quickly regained her composure ripped open the doors and walked in confidently. She hoped that he didn't notice but he did and he made a note of it. He also made a note of the churches failure to do any damage to her whatsoever.

Once inside the building the two started breaking into church offices, anywhere silver objects could possibly be they went. Before long the two found themselves in the basement of the church throwing things into the furnace fire that they had salted. Before long, Sam came running down the stairs.

"I got everything that even looked silver." Sam said as he threw a duffle bag filled with silver on the ground.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean spoke as he and the girl continued to throw everything in the fire. Suddenly they hear footsteps above them. "Move, move," Dean motions for them to head back upstairs. And they do, before he tells Jezebel to stay and keep melting silver.

A few moments later Dean is back and he's back to helping her throw the silver into the fire.

"Who was up there?" she asked as she picked up another silver fork from the bag Sam brought in.

"It was just Lori. Sam's talking to her now."

"I think Sam likes her." She spoke, just voicing what was on her mind.

"I think he does too," he shook his head and laughed. Before long they had placed all the silver in the fire and that's when they heard it. "What the fuck was that?"

The two looked at each other and as if they had read each other's minds they both shot up the stairs and towards the main room of the church.

* * *

><p>"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" I could hear the Sheriff questioning Dean, trying to make sure that our stories all added up. I was with Sam by the ambulance watching while they finished bandaging him up. I watched as Lori, made her way towards the two of us.<p>

"You know, " I said to him as I pushed myself to my feet from the ambulance. "It's okay to have feelings for someone besides Jess, even if they're not serious. She would want you to move on you know."

I walked back to the Impala and slid into the back seat. I could tell Dean was watching the two from his side mirror. A few minuets later Sam gets into the car.

"We could stay," Dean said to Sam. I watched as Sam shook his head no and I placed a hand on his good shoulder gently. I looked back at a sad looking Lori and shot her a sympathetic look.

A few moments later we were off to drop me back to my car before finding another job.


	8. Bugs

**Bugs.**

"What do you think?" Dean asked as we approached the sinkhole that was surrounded by police tape. A man had died here not too long ago which was why we were here.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam responded as the three of us ducked under the police tape and began to look into the hole with our flashlights.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?"

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Boys, it looks like there's only room for one down there." I pointed out and I sure as hell wasn't planning on making my way down there.

"Ladies first," Dean said with a smile.

"No way, Deano. Not happening."

"You wanna flip a coin?" He asked looking to Sam knowing damn well that there was no way he was going to get me to go down in that hole.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," Sam responded.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?"

"Flip the damn coin." Sam snapped at Dean. Dean and I laughed at Sam while I handed Dean a coin I had in my pocket.

"All right, call it in the air... chicken." Dean flips the coin but Sam catches it in midair, his male ego bruised.

"I'm going." Sam announced.

"I said I'd go."

"Now boys, isn't it a little silly to be fighting over who gets to go down in the hole?"

"I'm going."

"All right." Dean says hand hands Sam a coil of rope he found over by the hole and Sam began to tie the rope around his waist.

"Don't drop me."

"Let me know if you find the white rabbit." I called out to him as I made my way towards the side of the construction site.

I watched from the side as Dean lowered Sam into the hole. I was busy admiring his muscle tone, and smashing good looks. We were currently in Oklahoma investigating an unusual death. A gas worker fell into a sinkhole and when his partner was able to pull him up, his brain was completely eaten out.

We had just come from the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company building after talking with Travis Weaver the man that was with Dustin Burwash the day he died. We found out about this case from the paper. Dean and I were hustling pool at a bar not far from here when Sam found the story in the local paper. The article said that Dustin had died of Creutzfeldt-Jakob, which is better known as human mad cow disease. Dean knew of mad cow from Oprah; I will never let him forget that he let slip that he watches Oprah. I don't think Sam will either for that matter.

The reason we're here investigating possibly a bad burger is because mad cow takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But our dead guy? Well his brain was dust in less than an hour. So we went to go talk to his partner. Travis told us that Dustin had fallen into a sinkhole and by the time he had come back with the rope he was dead. When they pulled him out he was bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose. He also told us that Dustin hadn't shown any signs of the disease earlier so we had him tell us where everything happened so here were are now at the worksite climbing into a sinkhole. Well, making Sam climb into a sinkhole.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?"

"Well that all depends, Dean Winchester."

"On what?"

"What's the magic word?" I asked as I batted my eyes at him.

"Get your ass over here, that's the magic word."

"Hey, guys, I think I found something. Pull me up." Sam called up from deep within the hole, and I reluctantly made my way over to Dean to help pull Sam up.

* * *

><p>We found ourselves back in the Impala. I had dropped my car somewhere I knew it would be safe before hitching a ride with the Winchesters. I sat in the back while Dean drove and Sam was examining a dead beetle he had found down in that hole.<p>

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam."

"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but.."

"Sam's right, Dean. That is really unusual." I spoke up defending Sam's theory.

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked.

"Ten."

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe there _were_ more."

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"It always sounds like a stretch to you, Dean." I said with the roll of my eyes wishing that the boys would shut up and Dean would turn the radio up. One of my favorite songs was currently paying.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." Sam pointed out.

As we drove through the town we passed a sign for an open house, all done up with red balloons. Somehow I knew that we were going to end up there.

"Models open. New Buyers' BBQ Today," I read out loud as we passed another sign.

"Sounds like a good place to start. I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?" Dean asked and I couldn't help but laugh as Sam gave him a knowing look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothing to do with it?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. I'm a professional."

"Right." Sam and I replied simultaneously as Dean pulled the car over, and we began to walk down the street towards the open house.

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean started as we walked.

"Why?" I asked him, as I followed behind him and Sam.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out." I rolled my eyes at his remark and laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with "normal"." Sam told his brother.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean responded, and I don't know if I would agree.

"Hey guys," I started as I noticed I left my messenger bag in the car. "I left my bag in the car, I will be right back."

"Do you want us to wait?" Sam asked as I started walking backwards towards the car. "No I'll be two seconds. I'll meet you guys there."

* * *

><p>The two brothers approached the house and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Moments later the home's owner opened the door.<p>

"Welcome." The man Larry Pike greeted with a smile.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Dean. This is Sam." Dean answered as he shook the man's hand.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." The man went on. The girl came up on the brothers as he reached the end and she began to laugh as she founds it hysterical that the man thought Sam and Dean are gay.

"They're brother's," The girl purred as she made her way from behind the brothers, slinking her arm around the waist of the oldest Winchester boy. Causing Larry to come off as slightly embarrassed.

"Our father is getting on in years," Sam started and the girl who was a much smoother talker cut in.

"We're looking for a place for him. My husband and I," she started as she ran her hand down Dean's chest, "would love to take him in, but there's just not enough room for everyone. Your development seems like a place that he'd truly enjoy." The girl flashed the man her million-dollar smile.

"Great, great, Mrs.…" the man, said with a clap of his hand but stopped when he realized he did not know the woman's name.

"Jezebel," she said as she extended her hand and the man shook it.

"Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry led the three through the house out and out to the backyard. In the yard there were many people walking around, chatting and eating.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked the man as they walked through the yard.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." The man leaded them over to his wife and introduced them. "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there." The woman spoke with a smile as she reached out to shake Deans hand, the girl to his right had to fight the urge to bite her hand off.

"Hi." Dean responded.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"This is Sam, his brother Dean and his wife Jezebel. Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right." She says as they all laugh together.

"Would you excuse me?" The man asked and the three nodded.

"Could you show me to the restroom on your way?" The girl asked and the man nodded and the two walked off.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie spoke with a smile.

A very energetic woman approached them. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales" She introduced herself to the brothers.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie said with a smile as she excused herself.

"She's kidding, of course." The woman said with a laugh. "I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Y-yeah, well..." Sam started but Lynda interrupted with her sales pitch before he could finish.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Dean laughed as he found it funny that this is the second time today someone thought he and his brother were a couple.

"Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry." Dean said to the woman before looking to Sam, "Okay, honey?" He walked away smacking Sam on the ass, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

When Dean found Larry he was inside giving Jezebel a tour of the house.

"Oh hunnie," she gushed as Dean entered the house and she floated over to his side. "This house is beautiful you just have to see it. Larry's just started giving me a tour."

Larry walked them through the main and upstairs floors telling them all about the homes and the development while Dean and Jezebel stealthy tried to slip in questions about Dustin Burwash.

"You've got three choices - carpet, hardwood, and tile." Larry started as the three descended the stairs finishing the tour of the house.

Jezebel noticed a jar of bugs on a nearby table and pointed them out to Dean. "Someone likes bugs," She stated as she leaned in to get a better look.

"My son - he's into insects. He's very... inquisitive." The man said.

The three made their way back outside and started to head back towards Sam, who seemed to be handing a rather large spider over to a young boy.

"Matthew," Larry called out, as the three got closer. "I am so sorry about my son and his... pet."

"It's no bother." Sam said with a smile. Larry excused himself and his son and the two walked away leaving the three hunters alone.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked as they looked over to Larry who was busying himself by yelling at his son Matt. "Dad?"

"Dad never treated us like that." Dean said confused.

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?"

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line."

"Right." Sam scoffed. "Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting's an important skill."

"Whatever." Sam spoke as he rolled his eyes. "How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." Dean said causing Sam to laugh.

"And you might be onto something Sam." Jezebel said as she walked a bit closer to the younger brother. "Dustin Burwash was not the first strange death here."

"What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job." Dean started.

"The corner ruled that it was due to a severe allergic reaction to bee stings." The girl finished.

"More bugs." Sam stated as Dean and Jezebel nodded.

The three left the BBQ and headed back to the Impala. Dean let Sam drive while he looked through their father's journal. Jezebel sat again in the back, rocking her head to the music that played on the radio softly.

"You know," Dean started. "I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam chimed in as Dean continued to flip through the journal's pages.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow," the girl chimed in.

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam asked and the girl shrugged.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Said Dean.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing."

"Larry's kid seems to have an infatuation with insects," Jezebel pointed out to the two.

"Matt?" Sam asked. "He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean pointed to one of the empty driveways and Sam pulled up to one of the Oasis Plains homes.

"What are we doing here?" Sam and Jezebel asked at the same time.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else." Dean replied as he got out of the car and opened the garage door.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean said to Sam but he just stared at him from the car. "Come on!"

"Sam," Jezebel started and he looked back at her. "I kind of want to try the shower too." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and reluctantly he pulled the car into the garage, with Dean closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>We found ourselves at a diner. We were looking for a man named Joe White Tree. We had followed our boy Matt after that uppity realtor died of spider bites this morning. He brought us out to this clearing where the bugs were acting rather strangely. He told us that he had been observing them for an AP Bio class, and that their patterns have not been normal. We dug around the spot a bit and came across bones, which a professor down at the local university identified, to us as Native American. We asked him what he knew and he pointed us in the direction of Mr. White Tree.<p>

We found him, sitting at a table playing cards.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked as we approached him and the man nodded. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"We're students from the university." Dean started.

"No, you're not. You're lying." The man said and Dean turned all flustered. He looked so adorable.

"Well, truth is," he started again.

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars." I liked this guy. I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged glances and I decided that it was turn to jump in.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley." I asked the man as I slid into the seat across from him.

"I like her. She's not a liar." Mr. White Tree spoke and I looked up at Dean, he had a smug look upon his face and I just smiled sweetly at him. " I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked as he slid in next to me.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Please, Mr. White Tree. Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have to do with some old bones that we have found there—Native American bones."

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days." Dean spoke.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive."

"Thank you for time Mr. White Tree. Thank you." I looked over at Sam and Dean who exchanged a worried look and I began to push them outside.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked as we got to the car.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth."

"March twentieth?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Sam," I spoke as I realized something, "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals." Dean said. I was so proud of him; he was figuring it out.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight."

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse, Sam." I said, as a demon I knew a thing or two about curses and Native American curses are as nasty as they come.

"Right, you get out of its way." Dean interjected. "We've gotta get those people out now."

With that we all piled back in the car and drove off towards oasis plains.

* * *

><p>"Matt, it's Sam." The youngest Winchester brother spoke into his cell phone.<p>

"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches." The Pike boy told the brother.

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

"What, why?"

"Because something's coming."

"More bugs?"

"Yeah, a lot more."

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone," Dean said to his brother after hearing what he was saying to the boy. He grabbed the phone from his brother and began to tell Matt what to do. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts. Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" The boy agreed and Dean hung up the phone. "Make him listen?" He said to his brother. "What are you thinking?"

A while later, they pulled up outside the Pike residence, Larry having saw them pull up from the window made his way outside. The three got out of the car and were joined shortly by Matt.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry shouted at them.

"Mr. Pike, listen."

"Dad, they're just trying to help." Matt tried to reason with his father, the girl looked at the boy and with one glance knew that he had told his father the truth. "I'm sorry. I told him the truth."

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam spoke trying to get the man to leave.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry said sarcastically, unaware of the danger that he and his family were in.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think something weird's going on here?" Dean asked, trying to get him to see what was going on.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're going to have a problem." Larry told them.

"I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now." The girl spoke, hoping that maybe the man would listen to her.

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger."

"Matt, get inside! Now!" The man commanded his son but the boy wouldn't move.

"No! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here." The girl stated this time getting in the man's face. "The three of us are risking our lives to try to save you and your family. Now you need to leave now. Is your family really something you're willing to take a risk with?"

"Wait." Dean spoke motioning for everyone to be quiet. "You hear that?"

In the distance a very loud buzzing noise could be heard, and it continued to grow louder. The girl ran her hand over her face and tried to motion everyone inside. They ignored her and she looked over to the fluorescent bug light on the porch and stared wide eyed as it began to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.

"All right, it's time to go." She said to Larry not taking her eyes off the bug light.

"Guys." Matt chimed in as he pointed up to the sky. In the distance millions of bugs began flying towards the house, creating a blanket like covering in the sky.

"We'll never make it." Sam exclaimed as he looked to Dean.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean called out and the five of them rushed inside and locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just us."

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" Joanie asked as she entered the room.

"Call 911." Larry shouted to her and she picked up the phone to dial.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam said to Matt as they made their way upstairs.

"Phones are dead." Joanie said after attempting to dial out.

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dean said as he started putting towels at the base of the door. "And the power lines." He spoke again as the lights went out.

The girl watched as Larry picked up his cell phone. "You won't get a signal." She said to him and he looked at her questioning. "They're blanketing the house. They're cutting us off." As if on cue millions of bugs began collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The six of them watched, waiting for something to happen.

"You got anything you can do to help us?" Dean whispered to the girl. Over the last week he's seen some pretty weird stuff from her when she thought he wasn't looking. Which, of course, only furthered his demon theory, but maybe she could so something to help them.

"I wish I could, Dean." She whispered back to him rather defeated. "A few hundred bugs, maybe. But a few million? Sorry."

"What do we do now?" Larry asked.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Sam responded.

"Hopefully?"

Dean and Jezebel walked off to the kitchen and started searching cabinets for anything that might help them, namely bug spray.

"I've got one," he said as he grabs a can of bug spray.

"Dean what's one can going to do?" She asked as he handed the can to her.

"Well maybe you can make it never ending?"

"Dean," she started and he stops her.

"Promise me something?" He asked moving closer.

"Depends on what it is you're asking me to promise." Her hands were against his chest now, and if she had a heart she swore it would have been beating out of her chest at their closeness.

"If we make it out of this," Dean started looking deep into her eyes, "You'll tell me what is really going on with you. What you are, and what you're doing with my brother and I."

The girl bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. She knew that if she told him she would loose any chance, not that she thought she had any anyway, of being with him; but he did deserve to know and she nodded her head.

"Okay," He said as he pulled away and the two of them made their way back to the living room.

Joanie caught a glimpse of the bug spray in Jezebel's hand and looked at them doubtfully. "Bug spray?"

"Trust me." Dean said as a creaking noise began to emit from the fireplace. "All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. Jezebel took a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flair up using her power to expand the flame a bit further warding some of the bugs away. "All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

* * *

><p>Amazingly everyone made it through the night. After making their way up into the attic they were able to fight off the bugs until sunrise when the bugs disappeared. The next day, the three hunters went to the Pike residence to say good-bye to the family before heading off to their next city. As they approached the house, they noticed Larry packing up things into a moving van.<p>

"What, no goodbye?" Dean called out as they approached the van.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone." He said shaking the brother's hands and giving a short hug to Jez.

"For good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it." The girl stated with a smile.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but somehow, I really don't care."

Sam walked over and talked to Matt who was busy throwing away all of his bug stuff. He claimed that it weirds him out now. A few minuets later the three are back at the car, watching Larry and Matt from afar who seem to be getting along rather well. Tragedy never fails to bring people together.

"I wanna find Dad." Sam spoke out after awhile.

"Yeah, me too." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him."

"For what?"

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats."

"Yeah, probably."

"Let's hit the road." Jezebel called out to break their silence.

"Let's." Dean said as they all climbed into the car, "and don't think I've forgotten about our deal." Dean said to the girl causing her stomach to drop.

"What deal?" Sam asked curiously.

"Jezebel is going to tell us _all_ about herself." He replied as the three give one last wave before driving away.


End file.
